When We Grow Up
by lovelee445
Summary: In class Mr. Galloway asks the class what they want to be when they grow up and calls on Pinky, Lola, Mandy, and Beatrice to tell the class, and boy do they ever.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bully or the song "When I Grow Up"

When I Grow Up

Warning: The following story contains suggestive themes. Reader Discretion is advised.

The bell rang as the students piled into Mr. Galloway's class.

"Alright class please take your seats. Now, today you are going to work on what you want to be when you grow up." Mr. Galloway announced.

An immense amount of groans emitted from the class.

"Now let's have an example. Uh Pinky, Lola, Mandy, and Beatrice. Why don't you girls come up in front of the class and tell us what you want to be when you grow up."

Almost from out of nowhere, music started as three of the hottest girls and Beatrice headed to the front of the class.

Christy and Angie both turned to the three walking and started singing. "_Boys call you sexy, and you don't care what they say, cause see every time you turn around they're screaming you're name._"

"PINKY!"

"LOLA!"

"MANDY!"

"_Boys call you sexy, and you don't care what they say, cause see every time you turn around they're screaming your name."_

Mandy started sing and swaying her hips seductively. "_Now I've got an confession._"

"_Ha ha ha ha._" The class sang.

"_When I was young I wanted attention._" She said as she popped her hip outwards.

"_Ha ha ha ha._"

"_I promised myself that I'd do anything._" Lola sang as she lowered her body to the floor.

"_Ha ha ha ha._"

She leaned over and traced her skintight leather pants with her hand as she rose up. "_Anything at all for them to notice me._"

"_Ha ha ha ha._"

Then all four girls sang together. "_But I ain't complaining, we all wanna be famous._ _So go ahead and say what you wanna say._"

"_OH!_" Christy and Angie howled.

The girls started walking around the room, between the desks, near the windows and started climbing on top of the desks. "_You know what it's like to be nameless, want them to know what your name is._" And the girls all knelt down together seductively. "_Cause see when I was younger I would say,_"

"_When I grow up,_" They all stood up at the same time.

"_I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star,_" Pinky sang aloud and then struck a pose. "_I wanna be in movies!_"

"_When I grow up,_"

"_I wanna see the world, drive nice cars,_" Lola sang as she danced. "_I wanna have groupies!_"

"_When I grow up,_"

"_Be on TV, people know me,_" Beatrice sang as she whipped her glasses off and pulled the ribbon out of her hair, letting it fall. "_Be in magazines!_"

"_When I grow up,_"

"_Fresh and clean,_" Mandy sang as she stared at the boys around her. "_Number one chick when I step out on the scene!_"

The girls all jumped off the desks and danced and sang in synchronization, "_But be careful what you wish for, cause you just might get it, yeah you just might get, yeah you just might get it._" they sang and started heading for the door, and were followed by the entire class. "_But be careful what you wish for, cause you just might get it, yeah you just might get it, yeah you just might get it._"

The girls went outside the class and started dancing in the halls. And Beatrice began singing. "_You_ _used to tell me I was silly._"

"_Ha ha ha ha._"

"_Until I popped up on the TV._" Beatrice opened her locker door and, inside was a laptop, which showed a shot of her on television giving a speech.

"_La la la la._"

They started heading down stairs as Pinky began singing, "_I always wanted to be a superstar._"

"_La la la la._"

"_I hope that singing songs will get me that far._" She said as she slid down the banister, landing gracefully. On her feet, and the four began dancing in a synchronized fashion whilst singing.

"_But I ain't complaining, we all wanna be famous," _They sang, "_So go ahead and say what you wanna say."_

They pointed in all directions, "_Cause you know what it's like to be nameless,_" then pointed to themselves, "_Want them to know what your name is,_"

They headed for the front doors, followed by their class while singing, "_Cause see when I was younger I would say,_"

They were in front of the school, Christy and Angie, did flips in front of them, and the girls sang aloud, "_When I grow up,_"

Pinky spun around, "_I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star," _She then struck a pose andblew a kiss to the crowd, "_I wanna be in movies."_

"_When I grow up,"_

Lola shook her hips, "_I wanna see the world, drive nice cars,_" And then winked as she slapped her ass, and turned her upper body to the people behind her, "_I wanna have groupies._"

"_When I grow up,_"

Beatrice unbuttoned the top of her shirt showing off impressive cleavage causing an uproar from her classmates, "_Be on TV, people know me,"_ She then flipped her hair and smiled seductively to the crowd, "_Be in magazines!_"

"_When I grow up,_"

Mandy strutted to the front steps of the schools swinging her hips, "_Fresh and clean,_" turned around and back flipped down the steps, "_Number one chick when I step out on the scene!_"

The other three followed down the steps while singing, "_But be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it, yeah you just might get, yeah you just might get it," _then proceeded to the fork to the girls and boys dormitories and the front gate. "_But be careful what you wish for, cause you just might get it, yeah you just might get it, yeah you just might get it._"

Pinky looked around and smiled at the attention she was getting and while bumping her hips, "_I see them staring at me, Oh, I'm a trendsetter!_"

Beatrice nodded, "_Yes this is true 'cause what I do no on can do it better._"

Mandy smiled as she sang, "_You can talk about me, cause I'm a hot topic._"

Lola grinned, "_I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it!_"

The girls all threw one hand into the air, and pointed their fingers to the sky, "_OH!_" they howled as a large bang flash happened, almost blinding the entire area, when the other students opened their eyes, there was a large sign behind the girls that read _Foxy Four_ and illuminated the square. It had had suddenly gotten dark out, and the place looked like a set for a music video. Men had appeared with cameras and were taping the girls, and the four of them, their clothes had changed.

Mandy now had on a miniskirt, a dark blue halter top with a chiffon overlay, and knee high stiletto boots with fishnet stockings, and her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail, her bangs the only things not pulled back, and was now elbow length.

Pinky wore a poufy black skirt that went down to mid thigh, she wore ankle boots, and was wearing a pale blue v-neck t-shirt that exposed her mid-drift and very impressive cleavage with a black suede vest. Her hair was straightened and now went down to her hips.

Lola wore the same outfit minus her jacket and ascot, but her hair was now elbow length, wavy and bouncy, and she now wore wedges on her feet.

Beatrice had the most amazing change. Her braces were off; her blonde hair was now golden, shiny and wrist length with pink tips at the ends. She now wore a tight leather mini skirt, a green tight tube top, and stiletto high heels tied all the way to her shin, and a garter on her right leg.

The girls just danced on as if it was all natural around them. "_When I grow up,_"

"_I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star,_" Pinky sang as she danced, "_I wanna be in movies!_"

"_When I grow up,_"

"_I wanna see the world, drive nice cars,_" Lola sang as she spun in synchronization with the other girls, "_I wanna have groupies!_"

"_When I grow up,_"

"_Be on TV, people know me,_" Beatrice sang as she bent backwards shooting her leg up, and bending backwards, flashing her thong, "_Be in magazines!_"

"_Fresh and clean,_" Mandy sang whilst she marched forward then struck a pose, "_Number on chick when I step out on the scene!_"

The girls marched forward and waged their finger, "_But be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it, yeah you just might get it, yeah you just might get it. But be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it, yeah you just might get it, yeah you just might get it!_" They sang and on the final note all struck a pose, and the lights went out.

And it was suddenly daylight; the girls had appeared back in their usual clothes and the sign and men with cameras were gone.

Mr. Galloway came forward and smiled clapping his hands. "Well that was awe inspiring ladies…. But you left the classroom. Detention."

"WHAT!" The girls all screamed in unison.

A/N- Hope you liked this, please R&R


End file.
